implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats Afghanistan is an obscure patchwork of warring local emirates, Islamic states and tribal entities. Tajikistan (1962: Doomsday), has laid claim to some of its northern lands to. History 'Doomsday' Due to being a Persian, Pakistani and UK allied, Afghanistan was not spared by Doomsday. The capital city of Kabul was hit by 2 1kt, Mazar-e Sharif was hit by 1x 1kt and Kandahar was hit by 1 Soviet 2.5kt Soviet free fall bomb. 3 1kt NATO free fall bombs hit Tadjikistan, 1 hit Faknor, 1 hit the pass near Faknor and 1 was dropped Dushanbe airfield. The Afghans and Tadjiks were lucky a rather small nuclear attack compared to what places like Germany and Poland took. Without the Malik/Pasher (King) to keep control the rest of the country plunged into chaos. Amidst the confusion, the Pashtun people of south eastern Afghanistan-who had long desired their own state-convened in the city of Lashkar Gah on January 29, 1964, and declared independence. The first year of the new nation's existence was focused mostly on survival and building up a functioning state. A year later, Hazaria left the nation of Afghanistan and then the Province of Herāt followed suit 2 days later, thus leading to the nation’s utter disintegration on ethnic lines. Agricultural output rose slightly in the east of the country due to the increased vigour, better irrigation systems and improved water distribution around the River Logar in the east of the country. During the late 1960’s 'Post-Doomsday' The leadership of Pakistan’s more radical Islamic groups, soon migrated toEastern Peshtunistan and parts ofAfghanistan in 1964-65, renaming it The Islamic republic of Afghanistan. They remained in power as The Islamic republic of Afghanistan's hastening the end of Afghanistan. Under Mullah Ali Anwar’s post-Afghan rule he styled himself as a promoter of traditional Muslim and Pashtun culture (calling himself "leader of the Pashtun people"), but he became notorious in the West for his dictatorial rule and extravagant cult of personality. The extent of his son’s power over the region greatly increased during the early 1990s, and in 1999, after Hammedinherited the leadership in 1982 and became President for Life. 'Civil war' 'Dr Naji Bullah' 'Ahmad Shah Massoud and Abdul Rashid Dostum' In the areas under his control Massoud set up democratic institutions and signed the Women's Rights Declaration 'The rise of the Taliban' The Taliban took control of most of the nation in early 2002 after much street protesting in 1999 and the Lashkar Gah riots of 2000. Tajikistan and Uzbekistan helped defeat most of them by mid-2007. Mr Niyazov died of pneumonia on 27 October 2006, leaving no heir apparent and an unclear line of succession. 'Hamid Karza' In an election on 11 February 2007, Hamid Karzai was elected president for a second termwith 89% of the vote and 95% turnout, although the election was condemned by outside observers as "noticeably unfair". He was sworn in on 14 February 2007. The Taliban members surrendered in 2009. Politics is still dominated by the conservative Islamic clergy, who Hamid Karzai dislikes. Healthcare After Doomsday, the Hemel Hempstead found it hard to import medicine. The shortage of medical supplies resulted in the government making the controversial decision to legalize medical khat and marijuana in 1966. Even though, this choice led to and inital small increases inkhat and marijuana smoking, opium usage and other crimes, the government believed the pros of the medical marijuana act outweigh the cons. This was revoked in 1978, because, in the long turm, it had caused a generation of drug addicts to occur. 10% of all women went permanently bald due to radiation sickness and skin and lung cancer are common near Kandahar and Kabul. Education Media Energy Islamic scholars Defence Agriculture Agricultural output rose slightly in the east of the country due to the increased vigour, better irrigation systems and improved water distribution around the River Logar in the east of the country. During the late 1960’s Transportation The regions and rogue nations 'Democratic Republic of Afghanistan' The Democratic Republic of Afghanistan. (Persian/Pashto: افغانستان, Afġānistān), is a lawless region in Southern Asia, formerly controlled by the Democratic Republic of Afghanistan. The Tadjikiastan invaded Afghanistan in 1982. It is now bordered by Pakistan in the south and east, Iran and Uyghuristan in the far northeast. 'The Islamic Republic of Afghanistan' The Islamic Republic of Afghanistan 'is a country in former south Afghanistan. 'Pashtunistan Pashtunistan''' is a country in former south Afghanistan .' 'Hazaria' 'This is a edting list of Afghan and Tajik survivor states. #Democratic Republic of Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), #The Islamic Republic of Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), #Pashtunistan (1962: Doomsday), #Herāt Emirate (1962: Doomsday), #The Republic of Nuristan (1962: Doomsday), #Kabul (1962: Doomsday), #Hazaria (1962: Doomsday), #Tajikistan (1962: Doomsday), Also see: *Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday)' *'Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: Doomsday)' *'List of known Warsaw Pact targets in the UK (1962: Doomsday)' *'Armed forces weapons in 1962/1963 (1962: Doomsday)' *'List of pre-war Leaders and Generals (1962: Doomsday)' *'List of surviving nations (1962: Doomsday)' *'Thames flood notes (1962: Doomsday)' *'1962: Doomsday ' *'List of known Warsaw Pact targets in Afghanistan and NATO targets in Tajikistan (1962: Doomsday)''' Category:1962: Doomsday Category:Afghanistan